Hot, OneShots
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: los Jonas Brothers rompen su promesa en varias ocasiones.
1. sueño by luki

No podia creer que esto estuviera pasando no podía ser cierto, esta bien quizá sea un poco exagerado pero se supone que yo Joseph Jonas, debería ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero bien había prometido esto desde hace mucho tiempo sabia que era mi responsabilidad cumplirla, recuerdo las charlas con mis hermanos sobre esta promesa, no pensé que seria tan difícil de cumplirla, pero si, esto se hacia mas difícil cada vez que veía a Soph.

Ella hacia que mi corazón latiera al máximo como si quisiera escaparse de mi pecho, hacia que mis hormonas estuvieran a mil por hora como si todo fuese a explotar dentro de mi cuerpo; ya hacia demasiado tiempo que quería terminar con esta "tortura" pero creí que seria malo de mi parte ya que si lo prometes lo cumples o se supone que así debería serlo ,aunque, confieso creo que este no seria mi caso...

Habíamos estado toda la tarde juntos, habíamos ido al cine, caminado por ahí y considerando que estábamos cansados pretendimos descansar, bueno "descansar".

Sabia que esto no era buena idea ya que ella había hecho mil y dos cosas para que eso pasara ya saben a que me refiero con "eso" pero yo haciéndome el tonto de mil maneras trataba de cuando llegaba a ese punto enfriarme y volver a pensar con la cabeza.

No recuerdo como fue pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos a los besos fogosamente apasionados y caricias que casi lastimaban

Soph estaba desatada creo que no conocía esa parte suya aunque muchas veces de sus labios deshidratados por besarnos salieron las palabras te amo, hasta que sus palabras me desconcertaron y me sacaron de ese trance.

-Joe..realmente me amas?-mientras se alejaba un poco de mi para que la viera a los ojos, podía sentir como sus palabras apuñalaban mi pecho.

-Claro que si ... porque lo preguntas?- sabia porque lo hacia era obvio ella quería mas que besos.

-Entonces porque rechazas todos mis intentos que he hecho para poder ser tuya?-lo dijo naturalmente mientras miraba un lunar ubicado en mi cuello.

-Veras..ves ese anillo... es una promesa..tu sabes...o hace falta que lo diga?-me sentía realmente incomodo con esto.

-Oh ya veo ... lo siento .. yo no quería...-sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

-Espera ... estoy dispuesto a dejar esta promesa de lado por ti Soph de verdad..realmente te amo..-se lo dije de la manera mas cálida posible mientras ponía mi dedo índice en su boca realmente tentadora.

-Entooonces ...-mientras revoleaba sus ojos sin dirección fija sonriendo picaramente

-Podríamos probar ahora si quieres...-con la voz mas sensual que pude y mirándola tan fijamente que pude ver como sus ojos se ponían a media hasta de solo escucharme.

Bien retomamos en donde "habíamos quedado" aunque no había pasado casi nada ya que solo fueron besos y caricias solo lo habitual.

Decidí tomarla por la cintura y comenzamos con cosas suaves con besos que eran tan feroces como suaves. ella se encargaba de enloquecer un poco mas mi cabello mientras yo intentaba descubrir el calor que guardaba su piel debajo de su remera... sus manos fueron bajando de mi cabello hasta mi espalda metió sus frías manos por debajo de mi camisa y con un movimiento muy suave las trajo hasta mi pecho, pero noto que mi ropa le impedía tocarme mejor... creo que ahí comencé a perder el control.

Podría decir en pocas palabras que arranco mi camisa pero no me importo ya que cuando ella hizo eso yo me encargue de quitarle la remera que se fue deslizando suavemente hasta caer al piso.

En ese momento no pensé solo actué, sus besos recorrían desde mi rostro hasta mi pecho, yo solo me limite a disfrutarlos mientras la tomaba de sus piernas para posarla sobre mi cintura y así poder dirigirla con mas facilidad a la cama, una vez que la pose sobre ella de la forma mas suave que pude me recosté sobre Soph mientras mis besos recorrían todo su cuello; incluí su pecho como trayectoria mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y solo daba unos gemidos muy suaves.

Cuando estaba en el medio de su pecho quise deslizar mi lengua por esa "línea" que encontraba entretenida, pero note que su sostén me molestaba demasiado, no me creía experto solo era la verdad así que la enderece y mientras nos besábamos buscaba en su espalda como desprenderlo así podía disfrutar ese campo con mas tranquilidad, una vez que logre desprenderlo lo aparte a un lugar donde no molestara... volví a recostarla y me tome unos segundos para mirarla y así guardar su hermosa imagen en mi memoria, enseguida volví a actuar, fui bajando suavemente hasta debajo de su ombligo hasta que tope con su pantalón, pareciera que toda su ropa quisiera molestarme, pero en fin no va a andar desnuda por ahí, entonces desprendí el botón de su chupin y pude sentir como elevo su vientre suavemente, baje muy despacio su cierre para después quitárselo de la manera mas suave que pude, ella gemía y decía que me amaba mientras tanto. Ella hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones... bien pero siguió con mis boxers y sentí ,aunque tenia los ojos cerrados su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura y me tiró hacia ella.

cuando volvimos a estar en la posición de antes me enderece un poco a su lado mientras con ambas manos y con toda la sensualidad le quite lo que le quedaba de ropa para volver a retomar la posición y antes de "comenzar" me miro fijamente y me pregunto si la amaba, le dije que por supuesto que si, entonces ella me dijo que no era necesario hacer nada no estaba forzado a nada, pero yo le conteste que no había nada de que arrepentirse, entonces me regalo una leve sonrisa.

Y pase mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros dejando caer mi peso sobre ella mientras nos besábamos hasta perder el aire, bien comencé a moverme podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos vibraban, era como si en la habitación sonara una orquesta de gemidos, podía sentir su calor y el sudor sobre nuestros cuerpos no me canse de repetirle con las fuerzas que me quedaban que la amaba a lo cual ella también respondía lo mismo.

Cuando estaba por seguir actuando fue cuando sentí algo de frió y vi como una luz muy potente en el rostro de Soph e instantáneamente un beso se poso sobre mi boca obligándome a despertar sobresaltado...

de golpe vi a Soph que me miraba con una tierna sonrisa sentada a mi lado debajo del árbol en aquel parque que se ofreció para nuestro descanso.


	2. curiosa by luki

-Que soñabas

-Que soñabas? –no se borraba su hermosa sonrisa de su rostro

-Contigo Soph…un sueño realmente hermoso….de verdad -me sentí bastante tonto.

-Se puede saber que soñabas? –en su rostro podía ver todo su entusiasmo por saber.

-No… bueno.. que ganaría yo..tu sabes..que provecho puedo sacar?..no se puede dar sin recibir nada a cambio –la mire de pies a cabeza

-Que quieres Joseph Adam Jonas? –me devolvió la mirada no parecia nada intimidada.

-Que quieres darme? –se lo dije como si nada

-No lo se….Vamos..a mi casa? –dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.

-Bien vamos –moví la cabeza indicando al auto.

Nos dirigimos hasta el auto subio primera, subí del lado del conductor, apenas subi clavo su mirada en mi, sentía como si hubiese hecho algo mal, entonces comencé a conducir, todo el viaje íbamos en silencio, de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban y ella respondía con una sonrisa.

Faltaban muchísimas cuadras para llegar al fin emitió sonido alguno

-Bien.. quiero saber ahora hay un largo viaje asi que podemos empezar –me miro aunque aun sonreía.

Con un movimiento rápido y ágil poso sus piernas sobre mi cintura, empezó con unos leves besos dulces como la miel los cuales devolví con todo el amor del mundo.

-Y…? vas a decirme ahora? –con cara de picara

-Claro que no –nadie me gana cuando quiero algo soy muy caprichoso muhahahaha

Me miro con un intento de parecer enojada pero no me iba a convencer tan fácilmente.

Continuo con sus besos solo que ahora eran mas pasionales que antes se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones de forma exagerada, continuo con mi mentón, luego siguió por el cuello, o al menos lo intento; tomo el cuello de mi remera y la corrió un poco para besarlo como se le antojara.

Yo me ocupaba por recorrer su espalda y alocar su cabello.

Comenzó a levantarme de a poco la remera y a penas pudo la tiro al lado y continuo con lo que estaba empezando.

sin querer pateó el stereo y en el sonaba la canción "Sweet Dreams" , debo reconocer que esa cancion hace de mi una fiera y si Soph quería guerra, guerra tendría. Se quito la remera que voló a un lado.

era mi turno, Le quite como pude su pollera hasta dejarla en ropa interior, esto si seria difícil debía sacarme el pantalón y no encontraba manera. Soph se inclino un poco sobre el volante para que yo con un movimiento rápido pueda sacarme el pantalón, bien lo logre entonces Soph dejo de actuar

-Solo eso te sacaras? –uso un tono muy disconforme

-No si tu no quieres –_entonces recordé el sueño bien estaría por romper una promesa, no quería, pero estar asi con Soph es único, pediré perdones eternos pero era necesario romperla._

Entonces me quite el boxer mientras ella se quitaba suavemente el sostén y como todo caballero la ayude con lo que quedaba.

Tenia que actuar bien, podía sentirla y sabia que ella también ya que a cada movimiento ella respondía tirandose levemente hacia atrás y gemía muy suave. De repente se presiono tanto contra mi que el asiento se fue de golpe hacia atrás, no nos importo ni siquiera nos asustamos seguimos con lo nuestro aproveche la posición para girar levemente y quede sobre ella creo que continuamos mucho tiempo asi, ya que cuando desperté sobre su cuerpo dormido y aun húmedo a causa del sudor, agradecí que eran vidrios polarizados y que ese lugar estaba casi deshabitado.


	3. ducha by ro

En la mañana desperté sin ella a su lado, no sabia donde podía estar

**Desperté, con los rayos del sol de la mañana sobre mi cara, Pero sin Soph a mi lado, y sin saber en donde podía estar. **

**Me levante, y me dirigí al baño con un motivo incierto mientras pensaba en donde podría encontrarse mi novia****.**

**Al entrar el aroma de su piel en contacto con la suave espuma del jabón llevó mis sentidos mas allá de lo que creí podría soportar. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien, solo me deje llevar por todo el amor que quería entregarle olvidando mi propósito inicial de aquella visita al baño.**

**Al principio me sentía avergonzado o tal vez inhibido de verla allí tan perfectamente pura y hermosa; El agua que caía de la ducha rodeaba su figura de una forma tan espectacular que decidí entrar con ella.**

**Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia en el baño por lo que se sorprendió cuando la tomé por la cintura y comencé a besar su espalda inundada del perfume de su shampoo.**

**-Buen día hermosa- le dije con la voz mas sexy q mi garganta, aun dormida, podía proporcionar**

**-Me asustaste- me dijo un poco sonrojada al sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo**

**-Perdón- le dije dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- creo q...- no me dejo terminar, se dio vuelta y beso mis labios de forma mas pasional que nunca, obviamente, cualquier rastro de conciencia en mi volvió a desaparecer.**

– **Te amo tanto joe- me dijo respirando dificultosamente, producto de la lujuria que nos poseía.**

**En ese momento supe que ella debía ser mía de nuevo. SU AMOR podía más que cualquier cosa, el tiempo y el espacio parecían ser cosas sin relevancia cuando estaba con ella de esta manera. **

**¿Estas segura que quieres esto?- le pregunte sin apaciguar el fuego de nuestros besos**

**Siempre estoy segura si estoy contigo- mi corazón empezó a latir como el de un colibrí en pleno vuelo de primavera.**

**La arrincone contra la pared de la ducha, ella quito mis boxers con una sensualidad irresistible causando la desnudes absoluta de ambos cuerpos, luego se aferró mas a mi cuerpo y yo la alcé oprimiéndola entre mi cuerpo completamente excitado y la pared.**

**Y ahí, Sophie Adams, la mujer que amo locamente, fue MIA por segunda vez. **

**Creí que moriría allí mismo pero al parecer ella tenia otro pervertido plan. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por todo mi cuerpo que cada vez se volvía mas loco de placer, sus manos jugaban en las zonas mas inexploradas de mi ser. El placer era uno mas de los ingredientes de frenesí de amor que experimentábamos. Cuando nuestra piel ya estaba demasiado arrugada como para permanecer en la ducha, comenzamos a secar nuestros cuerpos.**

**Sos tan hermosa- le dije rompiendo el silencio nada incomodo entre nosotros.**

**Ella, sonrojada, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y me dijo:- te amo tanto- luego salió del baño dejándome completamente idiotizado. Imité sus actos, tapando con una toalla las zonas inferiores a mi cadera. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto pude ver q soph estaba sentada en la cama mirando entretenida la TV.**

**-que es eso taan interesante que hay que no le das bola a tu novio?- pregunté.**

**-bueno… mi novio.- respondió risueña y ,luego, vi que en mtv estaban dando SOS.**

**-me volvés loca con ese traje- dijo tomando mi cara para besarme.**

**-vos siempre me volves loco- le dije desafiándola.**

**Ella tiró hacia atrás su cuerpo, lo que causo que ambos cuerpos húmedos cayeran sobre la cama.**

**-sos insaciable Joseph Adam Jonas!- dijo en un gemido al sentir el tacto de mis frías manos al sacarle la toalla. Pare en seco y la mire con cara de enojado(A).**

**-perdón pero yo no soy el que dice "me volves loca… te amo tantoo"-imite su voz.**

**-ya vas a ver- dijo mientras giraba para que su cuerpo desnudo quede sobre el mío ,que no tardo mucho mas de 5 segundos en quedar igual. Su boca desenfrenada empezó a recorrer mi abdomen para volver a mi boca y seguir hasta mi cuello. Soph acomodó su cadera sobre la mía, tomando el control de la situación. Creo que ella nunca va a llegar a imaginarse la felicidad que provoca cuando me hace el amor.**

**Así nos mantuvimos hasta que el placer me hizo explotar. Mis besos eran alocadamente descontrolados.**

**Volvimos a girar esta vez el control lo tenía yo. Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mi lengua que moría por sentir su piel. Su perfume era soñado, y me sentí tan privilegiado por poder tenerla y que fuese solo MIA.**

**Torturamos la cama con nuestros movimientos que cada vez se hacían mas y mas excitantes.**

**Al terminar, me miro con su mejor cara pervertida me dijo –después de todo esto mi piel va a quedar destrozada- la mire, como queriéndole preguntar por que arruinaba el momento con típicas cosas de mujeres, que bien podría charlarlas con sus hermanas en casa. Se separo de mí y fue hasta la mesa de luz, donde reposaba un frasco de crema.**

**-me ayudas… o tengo que hacerlo sola?- dijo guiñándome un ojo y arqueando una ceja.**

**-después el insaciable soy yo- le saque el frasco y unte el cosmético en su abdomen, sus pechos, sus piernas, caderas, muslos, espalda, y su cuello. Soph volvió a gimotear con cada zona que mis manos encremadas tocaban y terminada mi tarea hizo lo mismo conmigo a pesar de q le rezongue el hecho de q yo no era una chica ¬¬.**

**Si no fuera porque ya habíamos pasado el medio día y los chicos llegarían en cualquier momento hubiésemos seguido así todo el día. Ahora que podía no me perdería ninguna oportunidad de hacerle el amor, y hacerla ,cada vez, un poco mas mía de lo que era.**

**Basta! Mas de esto no puedo pervertirme si no, todas seriamos pajeras obsesivas compulsivas. Ro**


	4. Nick & Amy by cin

No me explico lo que pasó recién

No me explico lo que pasó recién.

Algo inigualable, inexplicable, algo realmente hermoso , que quedará en mi memoria, probablemente, hasta el fin de mis días.

Su cuerpo descansaba junto al mío, mientras ella me sonreía tiernamente, mis brazos rodeaban su pequeña y delicada cintura, su rostro estaba en mi cuello y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías en la perfecta posición para amarla una y otra vez; su respiración se normalizaba e indicaba que había podido conciliar el sueño , en cambio yo no podía, la excitación del momento me superaba , y las imágenes volvían a mi como un video , o una película que se repetía mil veces en mi cabeza, y no me cansaba.

Flash-Back

Juguemos- Dijo Nick divertido-

A que queres jugar amor?- dijo Amy-

Emm, streep poker? – Respondió Nick, casi devorándosela con la mirada-

No creo – Dijo Amy avergonzada,- No creo que sea buena idea, de verdad.

Vamos, será divertido ,con una hermosura como vos, más todavía.- ella claramente se sonrojo , pero su timidez no le permitía poder mostrarse. No tenia falta de confianza en el , no confiaba en ella, en poder gustarle, complacerlo , en poder darle lo que el quisiera , de ser SU mujer ideal

– Hey amor, que paso? Te colgaste.- en ese momento Nick la abrazó por atrás.

Pensaba – suspiró- solo pensaba.

En qué?- dijo Nick preocupado.

En … en… vos me amas no?-dijo con los ojos lloros.

Mi amor, como decís eso? obvio que te amo sabes que daría mi vida por vos, si fuese necesario – besó sus labios color rojo carmín y una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la morocha, sus ojos cielo que siempre eran el paraíso de Nick , esta vez eran un mar de dudas sin respuesta. Un ciclo de incertidumbres se apodero de ella y Nick no sabía que le pasaba.

Pero comprendió , con su mirada que por el momento no era momento de hablar sino de actuar, momento de transmitirle su amor, su seguridad, el saber que el le brindaría su amor y protección, y sin dudarlo, abrió sus brazos, la acuno en su pecho y la beso, con todo el amor que sentía y que pudo darle.

Gracias a ese beso Amy pudo descifrar la duda más importante, la duda que desencadenaba todas las demás. Él le dio el "empujoncito" que ella necesitaba. Rápidamente tomo el mando de ese tierno beso que le había regalado su príncipe.

Sintió la necesidad de probar nuevas experiencias, b**de SENTIRLO más a él**/b. Poco a poco , fue armándose de valor para empezar a tocarlo. Empezó por su rostro , entre caricias y besos, recorrió cada centímetro de su cara; Siguió con su torso , Con un cuidado especial , lenta y sensualmente desabrocho botón por botón la camisa de su amado. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo correspondió a cada uno de los movimientos de Amy . Que decir de ella en ese momento: se sentía un ser desinhibido, sentía por primera vez en su vida la emoción de hacer exactamente lo que quería sin tener que pensarlo , analizarlo ni medir sus consecuencias. una vez de se deshizo de la camisa, Nick comenzó a Tocarla, delicadamente, metió su mano por debajo de su blusa, la acaricio con tal delicadeza y amor, que pudo sentir un recorrido desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y como miles de mariposas intentaban, sin ningún resultado, escapar de su interior.

Las audaces manos de Nick recorrieron su espalda, y enviaron su blusa sobre el velador que los alumbraba. Cayeron en el sillón, él sobre ella. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando dejo de besarla, de tocarla, y miro a sus ojos para decirle:

- Estas segura de esto? Sabes que no tenes que hacer..- no llego a terminar su oración que ella lo callo con un apasionado beso.

Hago lo que siento, y lo hago por que te amo - le dijo Amy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sin mas preámbulos el se deshizo de su sostén con facilidad , dándose paso a una vista privilegiada. Descendió con su boca Marcando un rió de besos desde sus labios hasta su cadera, ella mientras tanto, metía sus manos dentro de su pantalón y con su tacto, le brindaba placer; ese placer que no había experimentado nunca de tal manera.

El pantalón de nick se volvió un estorbo para ella, así que MUY sensualmente giro, de tal manera que quedó sobre el, en la posición mas cómoda para ella, y se deshizo del bendito pantalón. Besaba su torso desnudo y el la acariciaba, mientras gozaba de lo que su novia hacia , nunca la había visto así, Un cambio radical se había producido en ella, y no le disgustaba para nada. Nick, sentía un calor intenso en su cuerpo, su organismo pedía MÁS, e instintivamente con unas de sus manos retiro su pollera, mientras acariciaba y besaba sus pechos. Ya no había control en ellos, no había miedos, no había dudas, no había nada mas que AMOR. El descontrol fue tan grande que cayeron del sillón al piso y ni cuenta se dieron. Hábilmente, nick bajo con sus besos , a zonas, que nunca se había atrevido ,temeroso quito lo que aún cubría de Amy , y se dedico a proporcionarle caricias con su lengua, a las cuales ella respondía con suaves gemidos, cosa que incentivaba a Nick.

Amy comenzaba a desesperarse , quería sentirlos UNO , quería sentir a Nick DENTRO de ella. El bóxer (aún presente) empezaba a molestar, así que se puso sobre el y prácticamente se los arranco.

La levanto, y ella se aferro a él con sus piernas, e hicieron el amor, en todos los lugares posibles. Para ellos no había limites para demostrarse su amor. Terminaron finalmente en el en un cuarto, con las sábanas enredadas en el cuerpo .

Fin del Flash-Back

Te dije que te amo alguna vez? – dijo Amy interrumpiendo mi "recuerdo".

Me lo dijiste, me lo demostraste, pero nadie te va a amar de la manera en la que yo te amo- le conteste lo más dulcemente que pude, y luego, la besé.


	5. kevin & mandy by ro

Viste cuando sentís q al besar a esa persona especial nada existe, que un fuego se enciende en el cuerpo, que las horas los días los minutos etc, no tienen sentido sin ella; Que no importa lo q pase, tu corazón va a ser siempre suyo; Que no importa lo q haga uno siempre cae rendido a sus pies, que sus ojos son lo q mas amas ver en las mañanas y ambos cuerpos se complementan tan divinamente q necesitan el uno del otro fácilmente las 24 hrs.?

Así me hace sentir Mandy. Ella es todo para mi, creo q nadie pensó q llegaríamos a este punto en la historia, o al menos yo se que la amo, que amo y preciso tenerla cerca.

Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Cuando por un lado la relación empieza solo por diversión, y cuando por el otro día a día el corazón se involucra mas y mas, por mas q lo intente, no es fácil q salga adelante. Ella esta con su novio de años. ¿Por qué? Porque lo ama y él tuvo la suerte de llegar a su vida antes.

Todo empezó el viernes, mi hermano, Joe, y yo compramos el regalo ideal para Ella una fina, delicada, y hermosa joya, medio corazón para mi, medio para mandy.

Todo genial, el regalo perfecto para la mujer perfecta. No aguante y quise llevárselo en ese instante. Al llegar a su casa la vi, besándolo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, como si nada ni nadie mas importara o existiese. Felices, tan adaptados al otro y radiantes. No entendía por que nos hacia esto, a alguno de los dos nos tenia q amar, pero no se daba cuenta q mal nos hacia a ambos.

Como era de imaginarse, cuando se fue su novio, discutimos. No sabia si odiarla o gritarle q la amo. Decidí irme. Dejé el medio corazón con ella. Por si alguna esperanza renacía entre nosotros. Y me digné a decirle q la amo mas q a nada pero nada salió de sus labios, esos rosados labios sabor frutal q mi boca anhelaba degustar. Absolutamente nada, por lo q asumí q ya no tenia nada q hacer ahí.

La bronca, los celos y el dolor eran solo unos de los sentimientos q se adueñaban de mi en ese momento.

En casa no le dirigí la palabra a nadie más q a Joe, quien afortunada y compresivamente prefirió dejarme solo para acomodar mis ideas y emociones.

Para colmo esa noche Ella iba a estar en el concierto, con su mejor amiga, la novia de Joe.

Llegado el temido momento, la vi hermosa agraciada y atractiva como solo ella podía estar. Con su perfecto cabello, porte y ese cuerpo espectacular que causa q mas de uno muera por tenerla, y solo dos estemos orgullosos de poder poseerlo.

Entraba por la puerta de nuestro camarín con Miley a su lado. Pensé q la presencia de su mejor amiga seria útil pero al recordar q tambien joe estaba ahí, toda ventaja de ambos desapareció al igual q ellos q se esfumaron vaya uno a saber donde.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaban infinitas veces, incomodas, necesitándose, queriendo achicar la distancia q nos torturaba. Baje la cabeza, y lo único q sentí fue el sonido de sus tacones acercándose a mi, sus manos tomando mi cabellera y por fin, nuestras bocas saboreándose unas a las otras, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y su perfume floral inundando mi camisa.

-_Te amo Kev, no importa nada más. Ni Lucas, ni las giras ni nada. Solo vos y yo mi amor- _ de su cartera saco la joya q horas atrás le había dejado y la poso sobre mis manos, suavemente la pase alrededor de su cuello y luego de que la alhaja, quedara asegurada y en su lugar comencé a besarla con una pasión incomparable. El tiempo volvía a desaparecer_._ Mandy sabía q hacer, lenta y sensualmente se acomodó sobre mi cadera mientras su diminuto vestido pasaba a ser solo un bulto de tela azul sobre el piso.

Paulatinamente desabrocho mi camisa y mis jeans (si Kevin de jeans, rarísimo :E), dichas prendas acompañaron al vestido a su reposo en el suelo del camarín.

Y allí nos demostramos una vez mas el amor q ambos sentimos como tantas veces lo hicimos. Con movimientos sumisos y suaves terminando con el frenesí y la locura q solo ella causaba en mí. Cada caricia o cada grito () demostraban q esto era en serio, q Mandy, la mujer de mis sueños me había elegido.

Mis besos recorrieron cada milímetro de su cuerpo, dejando marcas que le recuerden este momento, al igual q tantos otros.

-_entonces no te enojas?- _pregunto con su voz angelical e inocente.

_-si vos me decís que me amas tambien, no me enojo, aunque admito que no me gusta que tengas un novio y estés conmigo- _conteste sinceramente. Ella solo se escondió en mi pecho despejando una tierna sonrisa.

-_dame tiempo mi amor, pero vos sabes q soy solo tuya._- La sonrisa se torno pícara, tomo mi cara y me besó sagazmente hasta la hora en q debía salir a escena.


End file.
